


January Drabbles

by 11_Gadget_27



Series: Mercenary!AU [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Drell - Freeform, Gen, Single word prompts, Time Skips, Turians (Mass Effect), month long writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: And we're back with another month long daily single word prompt! Sticking with my mercenary!au and this time following the Primarch's twin grandsons, Marcian and Cicero.I'll adjust and add tags as I need to. You can find January's prompt lists here: https://crassussativum.tumblr.com/post/639033711003910145/january-2021-writing-prompts
Series: Mercenary!AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932319
Comments: 36
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1: Ancient

Temple Palaven, Cipritine: 2254

“Temple Palaven has stood for centuries,” The tour guide droned. She wasn’t even turian but asari and her voice was a dull, flat scrape across his ears. ‘Ro gave his hand a pointed squeeze and Marcian twitched his mandibles in return. The asari’s voice wasn’t pleasing at all, it just didn’t sound right.

“Boys.” Igni said in a tone that ordered them to behave and pay attention to the lesson.

Marcian gave him a wide-eyed look but he and ‘Ro moved to follow the tour guide as one.

“...once home to the Valluvian Priests, the Temple is no longer viewed as a place of worship. Though many native turians claim the Spirit here is strong...”

‘Ro tugged his hand sharply and pointed to a painting behind a glass case. It showed one of the old priests robed in blue and adorned with gems. But that wasn’t what his brother was pointing at. He was pointing at the long cheekspines and sharply angled mandibles and his dark plating very much like their own. Marcian tilted his head curiously. Not a lot of turians looked like that, he knew. Him and ‘Ro and grandpa were all he’d seen on Palaven. It was weird that the priest didn’t look like a normal Palavenian turian when they all came from the homeworld. Shouldn’t the priest look more like Igni?

“Excuse me!” Marcian chirped, raising his free hand to be seen, ‘Ro tugged hard at his other one and flared his mandibles. He’d spoken too loudly and he squeezed his brother’s hand in apology.

“Yes?”

“The um, the priest looks like me and ‘Ro and our grandpa!”

The tour guide looked from them to the painting behind the glass. “So he does.” She said in that same droning voice as before. “Valluvian horns and dark plating are ancient genetic markers, though it’s recessive now. Are you Palavenian, young one?”

“No, miss. Me and ‘Ro and grandpa are Parthian.” Marcian told her, spreading his angled mandibles too big for his face in a smile.

“It’s a very becoming feature.” The guide said but she’d turned away before the boys could figure out exactly what that meant.

Marcian looked over his shoulder to Igni. He hadn’t even got to ask his question! “But... but why do we look like the priest?”

Their giant guardian bent to read a little sign beneath the glass case. “Look, tidbits.” He chuckled. “Meet your great-several-times-over-grandfather.”

‘Ro and he moved closer to read the little sign too and recognized their family name. Fedorian. 


	2. Day 2: Actor

Location Classified. Spectre Training: 2264

The heat of the sun was harsh on his skin and had him sweating inside the light grade armor. If he were wearing his helmet, ‘Ro knew he’d be overheating even with the built in climate control. The heat didn’t both Anotol but drell were made for deserts like this. Turians were not and the human they’d just killed hadn’t been either. Heat exhaustion was likely the only reason they’d caught up with him. ‘Ro crouched down by the broken body with his bloody hands hanging between his knees and wished he had something to clean them with.

He studied the new corpse with an absent tilt of his head. “How am I supposed to feel about the ones we kill?” He asked his mentor. Not his first kill, for sure, but his first in the company of the evaluating Spectre.

Anotol stared at him from a short distance away, the sun shining off his scales and making him look like a jewel. “You aren’t _supposed_ to feel anything.” He strode closer and walked around ‘Ro and the body both in a looping circle. “But not getting the information should annoy you. That’s the appropriate response.”

‘Ro carefully shifted his expression into one of sharp annoyance.

“Hm. Dial it back a few notches.” The drell directed helpfully. “Mildly annoyed is what you’re going for, not furious... There you go. Well done.” 

His expression faded back to something more neutral with the praise. It was something to be taken in stride, not overly celebrated. Another of Anotol’s invaluable lessons. The drell _understood_ him in ways no one had since Marcian and for that alone, ‘Ro was glad he’d been picked to mentor him. There was no need to hide his defects anymore with the Spectre teaching him how to work with them, how to use them. 

“Clean you hands, little bird, and then take his omnitool before you bury him.” Anotol rubbed a hand over his fringe as he passed and ‘Ro had to fight the impulses to both jerk away and clasp onto it. Somehow, he remained still. He was sure that was the appropriate response.

“Yes, Sere.” He murmured, watching the drell head back in the direction of their ship. He stayed crouched next to the body for a moment or two longer before wiping his hands clean in the sand. 

...

‘Ro didn’t blend in with other turians. He was tall and scrawny like most his age and he’d fill out in just a few more years, but most turians didn’t have his Valluvian horns. Long cheekspines and mandibles with a sharply curved angle to them. And Palavenian blue didn’t suit the dark color of his plating nor his brown eyes. But ‘Ro knew it wasn’t the way he looked that made him stand out. It was the lack of light in his eyes, his vacant Spirit, that other turians didn’t like. He’d been forced to conclude that they somehow sensed the wrongness of him, ridiculous, he knew, but it was what he was left with.

It wasn’t his fault. It was just brain chemistry and an illness that had very nearly killed him and suddenly all his blue wires had turned green. That was what Marcian said. His simple association and equation that gave ‘Ro actual feeling again. Marcian understood him, but of course he did, they’d shared a womb, life and trauma. He was the last person in the galaxy ‘Ro still had identifiable and genuine feelings for. He was developing them for Anotol. Differently, but he was. 

Anotol, he sensed, was like him. Full of green wires that had once been another color and void of a Spirit. He was acting too and now he would teach ‘Ro. It was nice to find someone just like him and he felt... bonded. Was that the appropriate response? He would ask when he got back to the ship. For now, he had a grave to dig and what a horrible thing that was. ‘Ro molded his expression into one of disgust just to practice. 


	3. Day 3: Crawl

Menae, Moon of Palaven: 2261

Marcian put his head down and felt the grainy soil scrape at his foreplate. His mandibles flared and drew in with his breath. Dirt puffed up in little clouds by his mouth and coated his tongue. He spat once and then again, tried to lift himself and couldn’t with his arms and legs too sore.

“I can’t do this.”

‘Ro stopped his forward motion and twisted around to look back at him. “You can. Get up before someone sees you!” His voice was a quiet but urgent hiss, he didn’t want to get caught either.

“I can’t.” Marcian said again. “I’m exhausted, ‘Ro. Can’t we rest just a little while?”

“You know we can’t.” ‘Ro couldn’t twist around any more than he already had so he was painstakingly crawling his way backwards until they were even with each other again. “We’ve got to make it to the LZ and that’s just another two miles after we make it out from under all this shit.”

“I can’t. My arms are gonna fall off.” He whined, head down again. If basic training weren’t compulsory for every turian he wouldn’t even be here. ‘Ro might enjoy the physical challenges and accomplishments, but he didn’t. This wasn’t what he wanted to do with his life at all. 

“Are they really?”

“Yes!” Marcian exclaimed, not liking his twin’s taunting tone at all. “ ‘Ro, I can’t- I don’t want to do this. Just leave me here. They’ll collect me at the end of the exercise.”

“And punish you.” His mandibles jerked in.

“Not like...” They didn’t talk about that where just anyone could hear them. “Just cleaning and laundry and extra drills. Who cares?”

‘Ro hissed at him. “No.” He said. “I’ll tie your hands to my boot and drag you. If you can’t crawl three hundred yards on your belly, you definitely won’t be able to do all the drills.”

“You are _not_ tying me to your boot.” Marcian hissed back at him.

“Well you’re too weak to stop me, aren’t you?” He goaded.

His mandibles fluttered and fell. “ ‘Ro...” 

“Then what’s your solution? Because I’m not leaving you.”

Marcian bopped his head on the ground a few times. He knew ‘Ro really wouldn’t leave him no matter what he said. But he wished his brother would so that he didn’t drag him toward failure and obscurity. ‘Ro was going to be _someone_ , he was going to change and save lives. Marcian just wanted to be a teacher.

“Just...” He sighed and pushed himself up. He wouldn’t let his brother fail because of him. “Come on.”

‘Ro gave him a bright smile. “See? I knew you had more fight in you.” 


	4. Day 4: Deserted

Location Classified. Spectre Training: 2264

‘Ro winkled his nose at the layer of dust and grime that covered every visible surface of the little village of the colony. Shuttles parked haphazardly in weird spots- middle of the streets, sidewalks, against the side of an irrigation basin- doors stood ajar and curtains rustled in open windows. There were a few overturned trashcans spilling their contents that animals hadn’t gotten to and a permeating smell of rot, faint but there. He cast a glance to Anotol beside him, the drell’s shoulders tense and the color of his frill deepening in unease and let his thumb hover near the safety on his gun.

The drell looked up from his omnitool. “No life signs.” He said, and spotting how ‘Ro held his gun, nodded approvingly. “Collect a water sample from that basin and then check the residences. I’m going to look at their security logs.”

“Yes, Sere.” ‘Ro said dutifully and made his way over to the basin. Taking a cursory look, it seemed like good, fresh water. He still didn’t want to stick his hand in even with his gloves on. It took some fiddling, but ‘Ro managed to dip in a pipette without incident and then distribute the contents into a little vial he sealed up and stashed away in one of his armor’s pockets. Almost as an afterthought, he scooped up a soil sample too.

He wondered why they were here. Anotol had told him little other than to be ready for anything and he was usually far more forth-coming with information than that. ‘Ro assumed that he had no information to give. So... soil samples and water samples. Other samples would be collected, he was sure and he was sure he was meant to collect them. ‘Ro trudged toward the closest house, eyeing the abandoned shuttles as he did. 

An hour or so later, he’d found nothing but more dust and spoiled food. Tables set for a meal, long cold cups of coffee, a shower still running and a tub of water with floating toys. Closets were full of clothes and there was no luggage anywhere. ‘Ro sat down on the unmade bed in what was clearly a child’s room, bright and colorful with toys and stuffed animals everywhere, drawings taped to the wall. Just what had happened here?

He felt something under the bunched blankets and pulled it free. It was a small plush of an earth dog with mismatching buttons for eyes and an ear stitched back together. The fabric was rough and well-worn, loved. His mandibles twitched along his jaw and the plates at the back of his neck tingled. No child that loved a plush as much as this one would willingly leave it behind. He felt that knowledge like a weight where his Spirit was supposed to be and sweat broke out on his skin. His heart picked up speed. ‘Ro recognized the feeling for what it was despite his defects, it was instinctual. An unshakable gut feeling that something terrible had happened. It froze him and then sent him into a spiral he wasn’t ready for.

And that was how Anotol found him. Clutching a palm-sized stuffed toy and staring into nothing. “Cicero, my little bird, what did you find?”

‘Ro blinked and shook himself. He didn’t know how long had passed. “I... I found this.” He pressed the little dog into Anotol’s hands. “I can’t imagine it was intentionally left.”

_“Taru, small and soft and my friend, goes everywhere that I go.”_ The drell said and pet the stuffed dog, his eyes far away. ‘Ro had seen him slip back into memories enough times to know he really understood the meaning of his find. Children didn’t leave their friends behind, it was universal.

“Sere,” He murmured when Anotol shook his head clear again. “What happened here? Where did everyone go? Why?”

The Spectre cleared his throat and stood, tossing the dog back on the bed. “I’m not sure.” He said after a moment. “There’s information I need to decrypt and then I’ll have an idea. For now, let’s go. There’s nothing we can do by lingering here.”

He nodded his understanding. Anotol headed back the way he’d come, back to their ship. ‘Ro stayed a moment, staring at the little dog before he moved it to the pillow and tucked the little blanket around it. 


	5. Day 5: Rare

Palaven Countryside: 2264

“ ‘Ro!” Marcian threw his arms around his brother’s neck and hugged him tightly, trilling as arms wrapped around him in return. “What are you doing here?”

‘Ro brushed their foreplates together in that familial way and then stepped back. He had the faintest smile on his face but it might as well be huge when ‘Ro smiled so little. “I’m only passing through.” He said with a soft note of apology. “Anotol is giving some sensitive information to grandpa and I thought I should come visit you.”

“You’ve already seen grandpa?” 

“Just a quick stop in,” ‘Ro shrugged. “I’ve got something for you that’s a little time sensitive too.”

Marcian fluttered his mandibles. “Like what?”

“Like this.” His twin lifted a large, square case from the ground that he hadn’t noticed before. It looked to be some specially sealed cooler or something like that. Marcian had no idea of the kind of tech ‘Ro could get his hands on with Spectre training, the case could be anything.

“What is it?”

‘Ro glanced around them just once. “Let’s go inside and I’ll show you. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, have you?” Marcian led him through his meager garden up the short path to his home.

“No, but I really could.”

He laughed a little, ‘Ro had lost all inflection in his voice again and he couldn’t read the tone at all. “I’ll make us lunch.” He said.

‘Ro nodded his head and followed him inside. Marcian realized it was the first time his twin had been in his home. “I know, it’s nothing like the estate.” He said, walking the few steps from the door to the kitchen, passing the living room and study along the way. “I like how small it is.”

“It would be easier to defend.” ‘Ro said with a nod and sat the large case on the table.

“I was thinking more that it’s really cute. Like a little cottage.” Marcian smiled at him. “My students love it. One of my first lessons of this year was word association and you wouldn’t believe how many of them tied cute and house together. They were so excited when we moved to agriculture and they got to come see my garden.”

“Can I borrow a knife?” ‘Ro asked and he realized his brother hadn’t truly been listening. Marcian didn’t take it personally, he knew it wasn’t on purpose. He handed over a sharp knife from one of the drawers. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” He said, busying himself with finding them something for lunch. “It’s first grade. I can’t remember if I told you that? After I moved out here, that was the position that needed to be filled. I wasn’t sure, of course, I’m used to older children, but my group now is so much fun. They’re little information sponges, ’Ro and they love to learn everything. It makes me so happy-”

There was a loud crack and Marcian whipped around to see his brother trying to pry the lid off the case with the knife in an extremely unsafe way. “Spirits! Stop that before you hurt yourself!”

“It’s fine. See?” ‘Ro didn’t spare him a glance but he had managed to pop the lid off. “Oh, good. I had the thought I hadn’t gotten it here quick enough. Once these things spoil, you wouldn’t believe the smell.”

“What is it?” Marcian asked again, abandoning their lunch for the moment to inch closer. He stared aghast as ‘Ro pushed up his sleeves and reached into the case with both hands to pull out a mass of gelatinous pink.

“It’s not a hanar, I promise.” He laughed ruefully. “It’s a fruit from Kahje. An exceedingly rare fruit.”

He flared his mandibles. “It... it looks like a squid.”

“This is just the shell.” He gave the mass a little wiggle and water droplets splashed all over the place.

“Put it in the sink, ‘Ro, you’re making a mess.”

‘Ro rolled his eyes but carried the mass to the sink all the same, turning the tap on to clean it. He reached for the knife again and Marcian stood well back. “Anotol needed to adjust his Spectre contract within the bounds of his Compact with the hanar. It’s complicated, don’t worry about it. But we had to go to Kahje to do it. Marcian, you’ve never seen an ocean like theirs. The Encompassing... I can’t describe it to you and pictures don’t do it justice.” 

Marcian nodded his head, watching him use the knife to cut through the... jelly. His mandibles wiggled against his jaw in distaste at the sound it made.

“Anyway,” His twin continued. “I went diving with Anotol and one of the hanar handlers. They showed me this underwater garden like...” He struggled for words. “I wish I could just show you but I wasn’t allowed to take pictures. It was beautiful, Marcian, and at the center was this tree. For lack of a better word, anyway, it wasn’t really a tree but it’s the same idea. An aquatic tree-like plant that bore fruit. This stuff.”

‘Ro had made his way into the gelatinous shell, spread its sides open and pulled out a dark, round-

“Is that an apple?” Marcian asked, mandibles flared wide in surprise.

His twin flicked a grin over his shoulder and washed the knife clean. “Something similar.” He said and began cutting it into pieces. “Anotol told me it would taste more like a melon than an apple. He told me that it was meant to be shared with the most important person in your life. I think he meant of the romantic nature, but you’re my most important person.”

Marcian fluttered his mandibles and smiled. Then held out his hand for a piece of the rare fruit. 


	6. Day 6: Ordinary

The Citadel: 2264

Anotol told him not to get accustomed to the down time; they wouldn’t have a lot of it throughout his training or afterwards. ‘Ro still appreciated the moment to sit and relax at a cafe on the Presidium, a plate of native Palavenian fish and vegetables in front of him. The drell was indulging in something deep-fried and unhealthy but it had to be better than their usual provisions, he was sure.

‘Ro speared a chunk of fish and put it in his mouth. It was perfectly flaky and flavorful, but he couldn’t help the thought that Marcian would have cooked it better. His brother had a real gift for all the arts, domestic or otherwise. He felt an odd moment of nostalgia for the estate on Palaven, his home. He hadn’t been there in years and when he did visit, he never stayed as long as he wanted to. Something always called him away. 

“What is it, little bird?” Anotol asked, pausing with his food halfway to his mouth. “You’re staring into space again.”

‘Ro lifted his head and his shoulders in a slight shrug. “I was thinking of Palaven.” He gestured to the fish as if that explained it and in a way he supposed it did. “More specifically of my brother and his cooking.”

The Spectre gave a slight incline of his head. “Homesick?”

“No,” He answered readily. “Simply missing decent food.”

Anotol’s lips twitched into a smile. “This is one of the better cafes on the Presidium.” He said. “But not good enough for Palaven’s prince, no?”

‘Ro cocked one of his mandibles. “That’s not how the Hierarchy works.”

“I’m aware.” The drell said. “You won’t be spoiled on food traveling with me.”

“I know.” ‘Ro said back in the same tone. His eyes lowered to his plate, somehow that felt like a reprimand. Like Anotol was calling him spoiled. Abruptly, he didn’t feel worthy of the food in front of him and he started to nudge the plate away.

“Cicero.”

He looked up at his mentor with his mandibles drawn in.

“Eat, little bird, I was only teasing you.” 

‘Ro pulled the plate close again, glancing up at the Spectre once. “Drell voices aren’t like turians,” He said at length. “With another turian, I can hear the meaning, the intention of his words in his voice, and that tells me how I should respond. What the appropriate response is. With you, Sere, I’m left to guess by your expression and you’re not very expressive.”

Anotol laughed softly. “I’m aware of that, too, little bird. We’ll work on it. Once you pass all the evaluations, you’ll still partner with me for a number of years. It will be vital that we’re able to understand each other without the species barrier.”

He caught another chunk of fish and chewed it slowly. “You think I’ll pass?”

The Spectre nodded. “There’s still much more to teach you and then I’ll test how long you survive without my influence. After that, we’ll see.” 

‘Ro nodded once. He _would_ be a Spectre, he was certain.


	7. Day 7: Boundary

Estate of the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2250

“We aren’t supposed to leave the main garden, Igni said so.” Marcian squeaked, trying to pull his hand free of ‘Ro’s and but his twin had locked their fingers together.

“I just want to go to the wall.” He said. “There’s bird’s nests there. Don’t you want to see them up close?”

His mandibles fluttered. “I... I do. But I don’t want to get in trouble.”

‘Ro squeezed his hand. “No trouble,” He promised.

Marcian’s mandibles fluttered faster but if ‘Ro promised... “Okay. But quick because it’s almost lunch time.”

“I’m hungry too,” He said, tugging him across the stone path and toward the far wall of the enclosed garden. 

After a little bit, ‘Ro didn’t have to hold his hand so tightly. Marcian was sure they still hadn’t seen all of the huge garden. It was _so much_ bigger than the one at their house on Parthia, there was even a fenced off part to the back he knew they hadn’t seen. This was a fenced off part to the _side_ of the big house, with a big stone fountain and super tall trees and so many pretty flowers. He kept trying to stop to sniff them but ‘Ro pulled him forward every time. And then after a long time of walking with his stomach starting to growl, Marcian gasped.

“ ‘Ro look at the flowers!” He yanked his hand free and darted over to the purple and blue flowers that covered the ground like they were a blanket. He dropped to his knees at the edge of them and took in their scent. “Oh, they smell so good too! We should pick some for miss ‘Lysia.”

‘Ro wasn’t looking at the flowers and at first, Marcian thought he was looking at the silver tree, but his eyes were pointed to the ground.

“ ‘Ro?”

His mandibles started fluttering. “There’s... there’s a dead bird.”

Marcian jumped to his feet and rushed to his brother’s side, trying to see what he did but it took him a long time to spot the bird. It lay on its side at the base of the tree, green wings folded in. He whined in the back of his throat and reached for his brother’s hand, their fingers locking together like always. 

“What... what should we do?” He couldn’t take his eyes away. It was just a little bird and seeing it like that made him feel terribly sad. It looked like a baby bird or at least a really young one. All he could think was that its parents would miss it.

‘Ro squeezed at his hand a few times, he did that whenever he was thinking. “We... we should get sticks and make a pyre, then... then I think we ask Igni or miss ‘Lysia to light it.”

“A pyre.” Marcian nodded. “So the Spirit can go home.”

“Yeah. I’ll get the sticks.” And ‘Ro let go of his hand.

Marcian stood still and then he moved back to the flowers, picking a couple to put with the bird. He thought that was a nice thing to do, people left all kinds of things at pyres to be burned too. ‘Ro came back in just a second with a bunch of sticks and they stacked them together. 

“Now we put the bird on it and get Igni,” He said.

“I don’t think we should pick it up.” Marcian looked at the little body again. “You’re not supposed to touch them when they’re not dead, right? Because that makes them not smell right to their parents.”

“I... I don’t know.” ‘Ro hummed, his mandibles fluttering. “But maybe that doesn’t matter because it’s dead?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s mom or dad might still look for it.”

‘Ro shrugged his shoulders helplessly and moved closer to the bird. His head tilted. “Marcian, it’s moving!”

“What?” Marcian darted closer too and saw that the bird’s wing was moving a little like it was breathing. “Spirits! It’s still alive!”

His twin bent down. “Oh, it must have just been hurt.” 

‘Ro reached to gently poke the wing with the tip of his talon, and as he did, they both saw the wriggly bugs that crawled out of the bird. He and Marcian screamed and ran back to the house. 


	8. Day 8: Potential

Estate of the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2262

‘Ro tried to keep his mandibles steady as he watched his grandfather read through all his recommendations one by one. His CO from basic had forwarded them over this morning and ‘Ro himself hadn’t put forward any applications to any of the corps yet. He could pick from a number of fields; engineering, medical, pilots, and down the list to education and basic law enforcement along with a choice of several other agencies in between. He could do whatever he wanted...

Grandpa looked up finally and leaned back in his chair. “It seems your CO thinks you have the potential to go far in life.”

‘Ro dropped his eyes to the table between them as nausea threatened to take him over. It was such a big choice, too much of a choice to make without thought, and honestly all the prospects made him feel ill and overwhelmed. “Have you looked at Marcian’s file? He could do _anything_ but he’s just going to go for the education bureau.” Basic had been hard on his twin, but ‘Ro knew Marcian had always wanted to teach and eventually he would get to do just that.

The Primarch hummed a soft note of approval. “That would suit your brother just fine.”

“I... I don’t really know what I want to do, grandpa.” He confessed after a moment of willing his stomach to just settle. “I’ve almost got as many options as Marcian but... I don’t see myself in those roles. I don’t want to be a doctor or a pilot or build mechs and honestly I don’t really want to be a cop either. None of that feels right to me.”

Grandpa considered him across the desk. “You could continue with typical enlistment then, perhaps make a General of yourself someday. You could apply to the Blackwatch. Or you could just take the time to really think about what you feel suits you.”

‘Ro rubbed at his eyes as his grandpa talked, trying to massage away the headache that had been with him since he’d woken up. “I don’t have all that long to make a decision though.” He said. “And I do _think_ I know what I want to do.”

“And what’s that?”

His mandibles worked a little against his jaw. Marcian was the only one he’d really talked about his plans with. “I want to be a Spectre,” He said. “I know that that requires a lot of specialized training just to be considered but that’s what I want. If I can’t, then I thought I’d go with the Blackwatch.”

Grandpa took that in and then nodded his head after a moment or two. “The Blackwatch is prestigious and shouldn’t be a second choice,” He said at length, holding up a hand before ‘Ro could interrupt. “Apply for specialized training and see where it takes you.”

‘Ro nodded his head. “That’s more or less my plan.” He flicked his mandibles in a slight grin. Grandpa approved, it felt good. 


	9. Day 9: Hypnotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day early because I've gotta be at work at 5:45 am tomorrow and ugh I can't think.

Cipritine, Palaven: 2261

Marcian didn’t get it. It was just dancing, albeit with not a lot of clothes on, but still just dancing. And it wasn’t like anything of _importance_ was outside the body anyway so the tiny scrap of clothing was hardly necessary. That was just something other species did so turians had to, too. He tilted his head, watched his unit-mates watch the dancer and wondered what the big deal was. He guessed the dancer was attractive and certainly skilled, but Marcian didn’t think that was why his unit looked totally and fully hypnotized by her. He peaked down in his glass. Maybe it was the alcohol? He abandoned it on the bar-top and asked for a water. 

‘Ro was here somewhere but he’d seen other friends and gone off with them. Marcian wished he’d stayed, then he could have asked questions. ‘Ro was better at socializing and he made friends so much more easily. Marcian often felt like he’d say the wrong thing or a stupid thing or just plain embarrass himself. Spirits, not everyone wanted to talk about history or even pretend to be interested in the random trivia. Marcian was starting to wish he’d gone home for the mini leave, at least he could’ve had a fun conversation with Igni or Elysia instead of trying to figure out why a woman had completely stolen his friend’s attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one sucks. I went through four ideas with it and they all stalled out. This is the only one that got longer than a paragraph and I still just don't like it. Marcian (it was his turn for a chapter and maybe that's why) feels all whiny to me in this and that wasn't my intention. He's just not interested in these things and maybe that's why and like he becomes a teacher so he's got social skills so idk. Maybe I end up focusing more on 'Ro as the prompts go in stead of alternating chapters. That's been a good format for me in the past but I'm losing speed with it, y'know? Might be time to shift it about.


	10. Day 10: Scream

Location Classified: 2276

“My little bird,” Anotol grimaced and the pet name carried no warmth. “It’s been a long time.”

‘Ro crouched out of striking distance, hands hanging between his knees and one holding deceptively loose to his gun. His thumb rested just along the safety, he knew he’d have to shoot again but Anotol’s initial scream of pain had given him pause. “It has been.” 

The drell struggled to pull himself into a sitting position without taking pressure off his wound, his teeth bared. “If I had known they would send you-”

“You wouldn’t have surrendered.” ‘Ro flicked his mandibles in something very near to a grin. “You might have tried to cover your tracks better, but I’d have still found you. That’s why the Council picked me.”

Anotol did grin and his flat teeth were bloodstained. “When you train your usurper try to do half as well as I did.”

His mandibles twitched into a frown. “That’s not what this is.” He said. “You defected.”

“My Compact ended,” The drell shook his head. “I’m owed a normal life, little bird.”

‘Ro thumbed the safety on and off, on and off and gave a slight shake of his head. “The Spectres was your life.” He said. “It doesn’t matter that your Compact with the hanar ended, your oath to the Council doesn’t.”

“It did when they sent the first assassin after me.” Anotol showed his teeth in a snarl. “It was so much more clear how little I meant to them after the second.”

“Third time’s the charm.” The safety clicked off and stayed that way but ‘Ro didn’t yet raise the gun and his expression shifted to something like wan sympathy. “Or you could turn yourself in. I don’t want to be your assassin, Anotol.”

“You would be my murderer.”

His mandibles worked against his jaw to stop them quivering. “I don’t want that either.” He said at last, throat tight. “You’re a friend, Anotol.”

Both sets of eyelids blinked and the drell laughed. “Oh little bird, that _almost_ sounds like genuine emotion. You’ve gotten good at that.”

“You taught me a lot.” ‘Ro sighed and let his knees touch the ground. “I _do_ hold a sense of affection for you.”

_“I pet his fringe. He always stays perfectly still but I know he wants to press against my hand.”_ Anotol shook his head. “Enough affection to let me go?”

“No.” The young Spectre gave a long sigh out his nose and raised his gun. “I keep my oaths.”

Anotol thinned his lips at him. “For what it’s worth, my little bird, I’m proud of you.”

‘Ro hadn’t expected him to say anything like that, he’d expected more denial and more lies. Anotol took advantage of his hesitation, he hadn’t been as injured as he’d seemed. 


	11. Day 11: Gifted

Estate of the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2250

Marcian rolled around lazily in the grass and watched his brother poke at the keys of the little piano grandpa had bought them. Every sharp little note made his mandibles twitch and draw in. It was just high pitched enough to be painful to his ears but ‘Ro wouldn’t stop poking them, trying each key a few times in a row before moving on to the next. Marcian scrubbed his hands over his short fringe.

“Will you stop?” He asked.

‘Ro blinked at him from his sprawled spot on the ground. “I’m trying to make up a song.”

“You don’t even know what the keys are called and you’re gonna make up a song?”

His twin bared his teeth in a quick flash. “You don’t know them either.” He muttered. “I’m just... I wanna play a song for miss ‘Lysia.”

Marcian bobbed his head here and there, the painful noise from the keys already forgotten. “Why?”

“Because she’s nice and I like her.” ‘Ro smiled. “Igni likes her too, and he doesn’t like anybody but grandpa.”

He glanced over his shoulder to the porch. Miss ‘Lysia was watching over them while trying to pretend she wasn’t -grown ups always did that- and Igni was standing just inside the door, so tall and big that he had to bend a little to keep from hitting his head. “Igni likes us.”

“Igni has to like us, he’s in charge of us.” His twin said, starting to poke at the keys again. He took a marker from his pocket and made a dot on one of the keys.

“But he likes us too.” Marcian said. “What are you doing now?”

‘Ro pointed. “That key is the first one.” He said. “Then this one, then this one...”

“I don’t think you should color on it. That’s like coloring on the wall and grandpa hates that... Momma does too.” 

‘Ro licked his finger and wiped the mark away without a word, his head very low for a second.

“I’m sorry.” Marcian said quietly. “I don’t want you to get in trouble-”

“How’s this sound?” ‘Ro interrupted him, his fingers to the keys and tapping slowly at first and then quicker. 

Marcian closed his eyes and tilted his head to listen properly. It sounded like something he’d heard somewhere before, soft notes with perfect distance between. It made his Spirit feel warm. “I like it.” He told his twin. “Is that your song?”

‘Ro played it again. “I think so.” He said, smiling a little nervously. “Do you think miss ‘Lysia will like it, too?”

He glanced back at the porch, saw Igni sitting with his feet up on the railing and miss Lysia talking to him with a smile spreading her mandibles. “I think she’ll love it.” 


	12. Day 12: Duel

Location Classified: 2276

“I’m wounded.” ‘Ro reported for the Council. His omnitool was set up to record and send status updates in bursts so his location couldn’t be tracked. It was the safest way to do it, but it would be the last time he did. Anotol had taught him how and he couldn’t be trusted anymore. “Target was also wounded. He’s escaped for the moment. My intention is no longer capture. Proceeding with initial orders of removal.”

He sent the message burst and leaned back with a groan. Between medigel and stims, the wound to his shoulder didn’t hurt anymore but there was a dull ache when he moved his arm. That he wouldn’t be able to lift his rifle for a few days at least had his mandibles pulling in. It would be both easier and smarter to take Anotol from a distance. He couldn’t give the former Spectre another chance to get the drop on him or to try to convince ‘Ro into letting him go free. Not that he would be able to. The Council had ordered his death and ‘Ro was a good turian, he followed orders.

Still this whole mess had him feeling conflicted. Anotol was more than just a former Spectre, he’d been both mentor and friend, a confidant. There were very few people ‘Ro trusted at his back or with his life. That Anotol was lost to him that way... hurt. It was a strange feeling.

...

Omega Mining Station

All criminals made their way to Omega. Anotol’s lips twisted in a bitter smile at the realization that he now counted himself among that statistic. Would ‘Ro remember that particular lesson, he wondered, or would he think it too obvious a destination? There was only one way to know and it required patience. Anotol found himself a base of operations to wait, chasing off the vermin vorcha and putting down the krogans too stupid to get the message that he was taking over for the moment. 

He fortified the structure, placed what traps and deterrents he thought necessary to keep the station’s mercenaries at bay. His adversary was much more important than them. A Spectre with a directive, an order and no will of his own. ‘Ro would come in force and he wouldn’t stop until one of them was dead. Anotol didn’t plan for it to be him.


	13. Day 13: Critical

Cipritine, Palaven: 2262

Marcian felt like he hadn’t stopped crying since the night before when Igni had called him. Grandpa was already at the hospital and trying to find out what was going on but doctors didn’t have to bow to the will of the Primarch like everyone else. They could only give information as they knew it. And no one knew what was wrong with ‘Ro.

His twin had collapsed without warning was all the doctors could really tell them. Hours later, ‘Ro still hadn’t woken and now he had other concerning symptoms. His blood was thin when they took samples and his heart was slower as a result. There was concern about enough oxygen getting to his brain. He had a fever that was steadily climbing higher. That was was all that Marcian had been able to understand over the noise of his own heart in his ears. His brother was very, very ill.

“Marcian?” Igni pressed a cup of water against his hands. “Did you hear me?”

He blinked up at the giant Palavenian. “No, sorry.”

“I said they’re going to try a few treatments on you brother here soon.” The sentinel sat down next to him, sinking in the seat and appearing to shrink in size too. They were all so worried. “Priority is getting his blood pressure and temperature under control.”

Marcian nodded a little absently. “Then what?”

“Then maybe he wakes up and the doctors can ask him if he’s got any idea what he may have been exposed to.”

The plastic cup crinkled in his hand. “They still don’t _know_?”

“There’s a few things it could be.” Igni told him. “Blood tests will give the docs a good idea, but your brother being able to tell them would give them more. They don’t even know if he’s contagious yet.”

Marcian’s mandibles fluttered. That was why they were sitting secluded in a waiting room, no one knew just what type of sick ‘Ro was. “When will they?”

“I don’t know, Marcian.”

He sniffed and almost dropped the plastic cup as he reached to wipe his eyes again. Igni’s hands were there to take it away before he made a mess. His twin might be dying and he couldn’t be with him, no one could be with him but the doctor. Igni drew him close into a hug.

“Shh, shh... They’ll figure it out and do what they can.”

Marcian could only nod, his throat too tight to speak. ‘Ro had to pull through, he had to survive. Marcian didn’t think he could if the other half of his Spirit left. 


	14. Day 14: Harmony

The Encompassing, Kahje: 2264

They were like nothing he’d seen before, moving through the water with a flashes of color and bursts of bubbles... The hanar traversed the Encompassing with grace unlike any known land animal, their limbs propelling them across great distances in a blink. A motion less like swimming and more like dancing. ‘Ro couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

It was cathartic, peaceful. Watching the hanar spoke to his Spirit and filled him with a warmth he hadn’t felt in too many years. ‘Ro wished Marcian was there to see, how fascinated he’d be by Kahje and its great domed cities beneath the ocean. ‘Ro was fascinated too, he’d asked Anotol countless questions as their tiny ship had neared the turquoise planet. Eventually the Spectre had laughed and told him he’d just have to experience the Encompassing for himself.

And now he was. Perched on a bench that faced a giant window into the ocean, his elbows on his knees as he lost himself to the spectacle... Flashes of light, a scattering of bubbles, creatures other than the hanar he had no names for and had never dreamed of their existence, they were wild and strange and beautiful in their otherness. There was nothing like the Encompassing. Sitting there on that bench, ‘Ro had only a sense of its magnitude and he felt very small. It was almost as comforting as it was existential to be aware of ones size in the universe. 

“Little bird?”

‘Ro startled at the sound of his mentor’s voice, the other Spectre suddenly sitting next to him and he hadn’t heard the drell approach at all. “Sere,” He inclined his head in greeting and took his eyes away from the glass with difficulty.

Anotol looked at him strangely, blinking his double eyelids, his lips stuck somewhere between a smile and a grimace. “You got lost, didn’t you?”

‘Ro quirked his mandibles in question. “It’s... Your descriptions didn’t do it justice, Sere.”

“I know.” The drell turned to face the glass. “There aren’t words to describe the Encompassing. I can say it’s an ocean, I can say it’s vast and I can tell you there are areas still unexplored, lifeforms still undiscovered, but no, none of that does it justice.”

“You forgot beautiful.”

Anotol chuckled and reached to pet his fringe. “You face is wet, little bird.” 


	15. Day 15: Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably doesn't snow on Palaven, even in the mountains, but we're just gonna say it does for now.

Mountain Estate of the Primarch, Palaven: 2253

Marcian hummed happily to himself, squished the wet and cold snow into a ball between his hands, and peaked up to try to spot his brother. ‘Ro, he knew, had dug down into the snow and made a tunnel thing to hide in. Marcian was supposed to be helping with the tunnel but he’d gotten distracted when he’d seen miss ‘Lysia ball up some snow and throw it at Igni. The two of them were running all over the courtyard throwing snow at each other now, laughing and screaming playful threats.

It snowed so rarely on Palaven, even high in the mountains, but it had snowed a lot the night before. This was only the second time Marcian had seen it in person and really, he’d been too little the first time to remember what it was like. This time though, he and ‘Ro actually got to be out and play in it. Igni and miss ‘Lysia were supposed to be watching them to make sure they didn’t get too cold but they were busy with their snowball fight. Marcian wanted to have a snowball fight too, he just had to find ‘Ro first. 

“ ‘Ro?” He called into the low opening of the tunnel his brother had made, holding his snowball securely behind his back. The tunnel already went so far back, all he could see was light reflecting off of it and no sign of his brother anywhere. “Where are you? ‘Ro?”

“Come in the tunnel!” His brother called and his voice echoed like a bouncing ball hitting every wall.

Marcian let his snowy weapon fall to the ground and got down on his knees, wiggling his way into the opening and then crawling forward. He found ‘Ro after a few feet, his mandibles spread in wide smile. 

“I love snow,” He chirped, teeth chattering. “All wet and heavy like this, it packed so easy.”

Marcian flopped down on his butt and looked around the just big enough for them snow room his brother had dug out, at the smooth walls and just high enough ceiling and the stomped smooth floor... It was the coolest thing he’d ever seen. He smiled back at his twin, his own teeth chattering.

“You wanna have a snowball fight?”


	16. Day 16: Noxious

Rakhana: 2265

‘Ro wrinkled his nose at the scent on the air. Chemical and exhaust fumes and something else that was sickly sweet like decay. Anotol had gagged the moment they’d gotten into open air and immediately put his helmet on. ‘Ro was thankful his sense of smell wasn’t as acute but he was seriously debating putting his helmet back on too. This level of pollution couldn’t be good for his lungs...

“Cursed place,” He heard Anotol mutter as he walked ahead. “All dead or dying or spoiled.”

‘Ro flicked his mandibles. His mentor wasn’t usually given to idle complaints. Maybe seeing his ancestral homeworld reduced to ruin irritated him on principal. ‘Ro wondered how he’d feel to see Palaven the same way. “Sere?” His voice vibrated with a curious trill. “Why are we here?”

“I need something rare and precious for our contact, little bird. Something that can only be found here.”

‘Ro trailed behind him, one hand resting on the gun at his hip as he looked around. Surely nothing like that was here on this barren waste of a planet. “Like what?”

“You’ll full of questions today,” Anotol muttered, looking over his shoulder. “Put your helmet on! By the gods, boy, you’ve no idea what you’re breathing in!”

The insistence of the statement and the urgency in his voice surprised ‘Ro and he scrambled to put his helmet on. His head low and shoulders hunched when the deed was done. It wasn’t like Anotol to snap at him like that. “I’m sorry, Sere.”

Anotol reached back and took a tight hold of his forearm. ‘Ro’s mandibles flared and he bared his teeth for a quick second, grateful in the next that the drell couldn’t see his expression. “Just...” The Spectre sighed and let his arm go as quickly as he’d grabbed it. “Just stick close.”

“Yes, Sere.” But ‘Ro kept a pace several steps behind him all the same. 

They walked for miles, the Spectre silent as they passed shells of buildings and ghost-towns, as they passed graveyards and craters. ‘Ro felt a stiffness settle across his shoulders, a sense of unease as he sometimes spotted hints of movement in the distance. He couldn’t help but feel they were being watched. If Anotol felt the same way, he gave no sign and ‘Ro didn’t think it wise to ask him. 

“In here.” The Spectre said after a while, leading him into the remains of a glass building, following some signal on his omnitool.

He watched over his shoulder as he followed, his hand settling across his gun again, but still, Anotol seemed unconcerned with their surroundings. His attention was all for- ‘Ro blinked and chirped surprise.

Anotol knelt, his head lowered as if in prayer. “I’ve never seen one in person before.” He murmured. “Come, little bird, see the rarest flower in the galaxy, usharet.”

‘Ro couldn’t believe anything could possibly grow in this place, but there in a little plot of dirt, a flower sprouted, red and delicate.


	17. Day 17: Afternoon

Cipritine, Palaven: 2262

Mid afternoon and it was already so hot out. ‘Ro panted as he worked, sweating profusely and his head pounding steadily behind his eyes with every movement. More than once he stopped to rub at his eyes and massage his temples. It didn’t help. The gallon of water he’d chugged thinking maybe he was dehydrated didn’t help either. All it did was slosh around in his stomach and tickle the back of his throat at random.

‘Ro, to be blunt, felt like shit. He felt useless stopping every few minutes to figure out if he needed to throw up or sit down or just lay in the dirt and sleep. It got increasingly worse as the day wore on. When ‘Ro paused the last time to catch his breath and drink some of his remaining water, he had the strange sense that he was dissolving into the ground. At least the soil was cool.

...

‘Ro knew the face that looked down into his wasn’t truly his own. It must be a mirror but he saw the face smile when he knew he hadn’t. His tongue felt swollen and dry and wouldn’t form word even though he wanted to ask _where am I_ and _who are you._ Those were the two most urgent questions to fill his mind, the rest he felt could wait. But he couldn’t get the words to leave his mouth anyway.

“ ‘Ro... thank the Spirits. We thought we’d lost you...”

_Who was ‘we’_ was a new question. He saw only the man wearing the face that was his but wasn’t. ‘Ro carefully trained his eyes on what he could see of the room. Bright white walls, machines, an uncomfortable looking chair... he’d been in few rooms like that before and that answered one question. Something had happened to land him in the hospital, but what? He couldn’t remember.

“Spirits, Spirits... I need to get the doctors and grandpa.” The other man said and ‘Ro could only nod his head. Doctors could certainly tell him what was going on and what had happened. 


	18. Day 18: Playground

In Service to the Primarch, The Presidium, The Citadel: 2252

Igni would feel better if Elysia were with him. The Primarch, however, had thought she’d best be the one to accompany him to the Council chambers. Igni couldn’t blame him wanting to show off his biotic escort but he was starting to think she’d gotten the easier job today. He was used to watching the twins at home, sitting on a bench as they ran all over the Estate’s gardens. There was so little for them to get into at home. On the Citadel, at a playground built for the children of the elite of all species though... Igni was having a hard time watching both of them.

‘Ro had of course made a beeline for the climbing equipment and he’d already made his way to the very top of a slide- “CICERO! GET DOWN!” - and Marcian had gone straight for the sand pit populated by other, smaller children. Igni trusted him to stay out of trouble- “No, no tidbit, we don’t dump sand on people.”-but only as long as he kept an eye on him. 

Easier said than done when he was chasing ‘Ro all over the place, pulling him from the tops of slides and climbing bars and other children that didn’t want to play with him. He couldn’t imagine what had gotten into the smaller of the twins when he was usually a lot less exuberant. Maybe it was that the twins didn’t get to play with other children often or that they so rarely got to go to playgrounds such as this one. Igni was glad they were having fun but Spirits, he couldn’t keep up with both of them. 


	19. Day 19: Confess

Mountain Estate of the Primarch, Palaven: 2258

‘Ro wiped his eyes on his sleeve again, trudging along behind Igni and miss ‘Lysia back to the big house. To his brother and grandfather and... and mother. His cheek still throbbed even hours later. Igni was scary quiet and miss ‘Lysia was letting off biotic sparks at random.

“I’m sorry,” His voice squeaked out his too tight throat, his heart racing again and he had the horrible impulse to turn and run back into the woods. “I’m sorry.”

Igni stopped and ‘Ro watched him roll his neck and shoulders loose before the giant Palavenian turned around to face him. “You don’t need to be sorry.” He said, a growl still in his tones. “You didn’t do anything wrong, ‘Ro. I... I’m sorry. I should have said something to your grandfather the first time.”

“You should have.” Miss ‘Lysia hissed at him. “You’re lucky I don’t have my dad’s temper, Ignatius, or I’d splatter you across the trees for keeping your mouth shut.”

Igni stared at her and ‘Ro saw his mandibles work against his jaw before he turned away to keep walking.

He caught up to miss ‘Lysia. “It’s not his fault,” He mumbled. “We... Marcian and me... We didn’t say anything. We didn’t want to make her mad at us. Or for grandpa to do something... I didn’t... I thought she’d stop.” And just like that he was crying again, shrinking down to his knees with his arms wrapped around them and his head down. “I don’t want her to hurt Marcian. I always... I always make sure it’s me.”

Miss ‘Lysia knelt down with him and her biotics stung his shoulders as she put her hands on them. “ ‘Ro...” Her voice was kinder than his mother’s ever got and he let himself be hugged, wrapping tight around her.

“I wanted to say something,” He sobbed. “I was just scared she’d hurt Marcian.”

Miss ‘Lysia squeezed him tightly, so tightly, and he heard her taking ragged breaths like she was trying not to cry too. “I’ll protect you and your brother.” She promised. “I’ll do it better. No one will hurt either of you ever again.”

‘Ro nodded his head and clung to her, desperately wanting to believe that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next couple of these will be posted much later in the day. As far as I know, we're starting to move today and I won't have internet again until later tomorrow afternoon. That said, we also found out something about the house that we really weren't expecting (there's a 25k lien on it that we didn't know about until yesterday, the day before the closing) so maybe I'm not moving at all. IDK. I'm really stressed out right now.


	20. Day 20: Seal

Location Classified: 2276

‘Ro hadn’t left a datapad on his table. He never left them lying around. With full Spectre status awarded to him a few years ago, leaving classified information lying about randomly was not something he did. ‘Ro pulled his gun from the holster, slid the safety off and carefully combed through his apartment to find the intruder. He found nothing. A subsequent scan of the datapad proved it wasn’t an explosive or poison delivery device in disguise. It was nothing more than a simple datapad. Mandibles tight against his lower jaw, he turned it on.

Seeing the seal of the Council as the header actually let him breathe a sigh of relief. Another Spectre had left it here for him to find. An unorthodox method, certainly, but effective. The datapad now had his full attention. ‘Ro still had to read it more than once, his mandibles working along his jaw in an agitated rotation. 

_Spectre Cicero Fedorian_

_Capture if possible, terminate if not recalled Spectre Anotol Tieran._

It carried the signatures of each council member as well as every other proper identification. It was a legitimate order. Still, ‘Ro checked the seal at the top, compared it to other missives from the Council, compared their signatures to look for any irregularity and found none. He tapped the datapad on the table in thought and for the first time in his career as a Spectre, questioned his orders. 

_Esteemed Council Members,_

_Requesting more information: i.e. why?_

_C.F._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out finding there's a lein on the house you're trying to buy really fucks things up when no one knows about it until the day before closing. We didn't move yesterday, currently they've extended the date until the end of the month. Y'know, the day I absolutely have to be out of my apartment or take on another lease. We're still trying to get this shit solved and I'm hoping we get some positive news in the next day or two.
> 
> Anyhow, business as usual here.


	21. Day 21:Tasteless

Palaven Countryside: 2264

Marcian took a bite of the strange, apple-like fruit that ‘Ro had cut free of the gelatinous blob. He chewed, waited for the flavor to fill his mouth, swallowed and then looked at his twin with a tilt to his head. “ ‘Ro... It doesn’t taste like _anything_.”

‘Ro took his own bite and then sighed. “By the Spirits,” He swore. “I guess I didn’t get it here quickly enough.”

Marcian tapped his talons on the table, feeling his brother’s disappointment like his own. ‘Ro always tried so hard to do good things, that was why he was a Spectre. “Well,” He said at length. “How hard are they to get?”

“You can’t have one shipped off Kahje.” He shook his head and sighed again, rubbing a hand over his fringe. “It was all kinds of red tape just to bring one with me.”

“Oh.” He let his mandibles flutter. “I can still make us lunch if you want.”

His twin nodded his head. “I need to eat some time today.”

Marcian took another little nibble of the apple-like fruit just to reaffirm that it hadn’t tasted like anything and it still didn’t. ‘Ro began to clean up the mess he’d made, his mandibles stiff along his jaw. Marcian gave him a comforting coo. “It’s okay.”

“I know.” He said. “Anotol just built it up into this big experience and...” ‘Ro sighed again. “If I ever get my hands on another one, I’ll just have you meet me closer to Kahje.”

Marcian flicked him a smile. “Just let me know.” 


	22. Day 22: Enemy

Kahje: 2276

It always rained on Kahje, the air thick with moisture and ever approaching storms. The few above-sea habitats windswept and soaked, rain water constantly flowing over the boarders to meet with the ocean. ‘Ro remembered when he’d thought the planet beautiful. Now he found it miserable. He wore his armor in the attempt to stay dry but he could feel it seeping in at the joints, collecting in his cowl. He dumped it out before stepping into an elevator that would take him beneath the Great Encompassing. 

As it descended, ‘Ro felt a growing sense of dread and trepidation. After today, he wouldn’t be welcome on Kahje any more. It was... upsetting to know that with certainty. All the places ‘Ro had been in his live, he appreciated Kahje the most. Were he a man given to emotion, he’d say he loved it. Knowing he’d never be able to return was painful. 

‘Ro found his eyes drawn to the view of the ocean as always. Deep and unfathomable, vastly unexplored and unknown. He would miss it. He would miss the chance to bring Marcian here, to show him something so greatly different from their home. There was no properly describing the Great Encompassing, no comparing ocean, nothing as beautiful and as terrifying. He’d never see it again but now he knew what it felt like to mourn. 

The Spirits damn Anotol for taking the planet away from him.

‘Ro checked his gun out of habit as the elevator doors slid open and he stepped out to meet with the Illuminated Primacy. He hoped he didn’t have to use it here, he only needed to know where Anotol had gone. ‘Ro hoped there would be no need for violence. 


	23. Day 23: Cautious

Palaven Countryside: 2276

Marcian snipped the thin stem of the flower with care, even just taking off the dead bulb, he knew he had to be gentle or a new one would never grow. All though the particular breed of perennial he grew were hardy plants, they still required a deft touch when it came time to remove the dead bits. It was one of the aspects of gardening he looked forward as much as new blooms. It gave him purpose and time spent taking care of his garden gave him time to think of lesson plans for the following weeks. It was also just relaxing and he enjoyed that very much.

He was so lost in the process that he didn’t notice the drell enter the property gates until he was standing right next to him. “Anotol!” He gasped.

The Spectre smiled at him. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Marcian wiped his hands clean and smiled back. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you.” He stood and dusted his pants of dirt too, looking over the drell’s shoulder for his twin. “Has... has something happened?”

“To ‘Ro?” Anotol shook his head. “No, no. I’m on Palaven for business and I thought- well ‘Ro talks about your garden often- I thought I should see it for myself.”

Marcian smiled again, flattered that his brother would talk about his modest garden to his Spectre partner. “It’s not all that much,” He waved a hand. “You’ve see the gardens at my grandfather’s estate, I know you have.”

The Spectre inclined his head. “I have, of course, but there’s something to be said about what your plant yourself, you know? Is it only flowers or do you plant vegetables and herbs as well?”

“Only flowers at the moment.” Marcian told him. Hadn’t he just said ‘Ro talked about his garden often? “I’m planning fruits and herbs in the future but not until I retire. Or that’s the plan anyway. I’ll probably do it long before then.”

“Of course, of course.” Anotol chuckled, looking around at the many flowerbeds. “Say Marcian, I don’t want to impose, but would you mind if I used your bathroom?”

He gave a shake of his head and gestured to the little house. “No, go right in. It’s the door just off the living-room.”

“Thank you.” The Spectre inclined his head and Marcian watched him head toward the little house.

He flicked open his omnitool after a moment and texted his twin. _You’ll never guess who’s here! Anotol’s not allergic to dextro right? I think I’ll offer him lunch since he came so far just to see the garden._


	24. Day 24:Bait

Location Classified: 2276

_You’ll never guess who’s here! Anotol’s not allergic to dextro right? I think I’ll offer him lunch since he came so far just to see the garden._

‘Ro’s heart had stopped for a solid minute when he’d read the text from his twin. When it started again, it brought with it a rush of indignant, blinding fury. That Anotol would _dare_ go after his brother... When calls to Marcian were met with silence, ‘Ro felt coalescing fear, icy and all consuming. Just the smallest ember of hope that Anotol wouldn’t actually hurt his brother followed. Marcian was an innocent in all things and Anotol had never been unnecessarily cruel. But the possibility that he could be was there and for too long a time, ‘Ro couldn’t think of what he needed to do. Protect his brother; but the _how to_ wouldn’t come to him. 

He tried to call Marcian again and then again. Finally, he sent a text of his own. _Tell Anotol to wait for me and I call a truce._ He hoped that simple statement saved his brother’s life if it wasn’t already gone. If Anotol had already...

‘Ro supposed the Council would have to send an assassin after him too when all was said and done. 


	25. Day 25: History

Palaven Countryside: 2276

Marcian was by far the _softer_ twin. He smiled and laughed more than ‘Ro ever did. And despite his initial less than altruistic intentions, Anotol enjoyed his company. The excommunicated Spectre had fully planned to kill him when he’d arrived on Palaven. Not immediately of course. Only once ‘Ro finally arrived to witness it but after spending a full day with him, Anotol no longer truly wanted to. What a waste it would be to end Marcian’s life just to push ‘Ro to irrational behavior. He would get a more favorable end if he allowed Marcian to live.

Anotol reflected he probably should have just killed the brother as planned before bothering to talk to him. That first day when he’d happened upon Marcian in the garden, his back turned and all too trusting of his surroundings, that would have been the time to do it. But no, instead Anotol had allowed him to go on thinking they were somewhat friends and had shared a few meals with him. It would be rude to kill him now.

He sighed to himself. What was taking ‘Ro so long to get to Palaven? Surely Marcian had sent him some sort of message and surely ‘Ro had sent something in return. Some veiled warning that wouldn’t put his brother in too much danger too quickly if Anotol were to be the one to see it. Or maybe he thought so little of Anotol now that he perceived his twin already dead. The drell grimaced and hoped ‘Ro didn’t think that little of him after the years they had traveled together. The Council’s ruling aside, he was the same man he’d always been. And despite first impulse, he wasn’t going to kill Marcian. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to kill ‘Ro either to ensure his own escape. Anotol knew he just needed a moment to convince - _really convince_ \- ‘Ro to let him disappear peaceably. With any luck, treating Marcian with the utmost kindness would give him that chance. 

It so happened that when ‘Ro finally _did_ make his appearance at the edge of Marcian’s garden, that he and Anotol were sharing tea on the terrace. 

“ ‘Ro!” He watched the brothers embrace with a wan smile, how ‘Ro seemed genuinely surprised and then relieved to find him unharmed, how they brushed their foreplates together and squeezed each other. And how Marcian still had no idea of the danger that had passed him by.

“I wasn’t going to hurt him, Cicero.” Anotol said as he stood, knowing now with certainty that if he had, ‘Ro would have broken him into very many bloody little pieces. He met his former student’s eyes, they were dark brown and depth-less and showed no hint of ‘Ro’s emotions, not that they ever had.

Marcian looked over his shoulder in clear confusion, mandibles fluttering, but still he seemed perfectly naive of the situation.

‘Ro pushed his twin’s head against his chest and covered his eyes with one hand. “It doesn’t matter.”

Anotol never saw him lift his gun. He only heard the shot and Marcian’s short scream and then nothing at all.


	26. Day 26: Majestic

Estate of the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2254

“The Temple was really neat,” ‘Ro told his grandfather, letting his feet kick back and forth above the floor as he watched him pin on all his medals. It was taking a long time. “We got to touch the stones and see where pyres are made and we saw lots of other species, too. Like humans and quarians. I didn’t know they visited Palaven.”

Grandpa adjusted his collar, glancing at him through the mirror. “Ignatius said you and your brother were well-behaved. He only needed to correct you once.”

‘Ro fluttered his mandibles and glanced down at his feet. “...Marcian was a little loud at first,” He explained. “It hurts my ears. And the asari’s voice hurt my ears too. They don’t sound like us.”

“No, they don’t sound like us.” Grandpa agreed. “Their voices don’t have the same resonance, but I’ve found they do have a way with words.” 

Done with his medals now, he pulled on the long blue robe of the Primarch. ‘Ro tilted his head. He liked the robe, it made grandpa look like the priests in the paintings and that reminded him of what else he’d learned at the Temple today. “We kind of met our great-great-great-lots-great-grandpa. His painting was at the Temple, he was one of the Valluvian priests.”

Grandpa hummed a knowing note. “It was one of the reasons I had Ignatius take you. I thought you and Marcian should learn more about your ancestors. And I thought it was time you both left the grounds for a little while. I can’t keep hiding the two of you away here.”

‘Ro tilted his head to the other side. “Hiding us, grandpa?”

“Safety measures, Cicero.” He explained. “You and Marcian are still very young and while Ignatius is a capable Sentinel, I’ve kept you both in the estate and separate from our people for too long.”

“Oh.” ‘Ro didn’t understand but he thought grandpa would like it if he pretended he did. “Marcian and I had fun with Igni today. He took us for treats after the Temple and Marcian got a stuffed animal.”

Grandpa sighed out his nose and turned back to the mirror again. Tugging at the robe and the medals, checking the lines of his Parthian paint. ‘Ro figured he must have to make a speech today or something, he wasn’t usually so quiet or dismissive. Usually he was warm and playful but maybe he was nervous about whatever he had to do today.

“Grandpa?” ‘Ro trilled an encouraging note and smiled. “I... I think you look just like the priest. So whatever you have to do today I think people will listen to you like they did them because you look them. The priests I mean.”

Grandpa glanced over his shoulder and slowly, his mandibles spread in smile. “Thank you, Cicero.” 


	27. Day 27: Haunt

Palaven Countryside: 2276

The shot still ringing in his ears, Marcian clung to his twin and took in great gulps of air. His heart was beating so loudly that it wrapped around the sound of the gunshot and became a drum beat in his head. ‘Ro was talking to him but he couldn’t hear the words over the noise.

“ ‘Ro?” He asked again and again, only knowing that he was speaking aloud because he could feel the formation in his mouth. “ ‘Ro what’s happening?”

He was being made to walk backwards without lifting his head from his brother’s chest, his eyes still covered. That... He didn’t want to see and ‘Ro didn’t want him to either. But... but why had he? Marcian felt like his thoughts wouldn’t properly string together and he had to concentrate to ask himself why ‘Ro had shot Anotol. And then he had to force the question to form on his tongue.

‘Ro stroked over his fringe and finally let him lift his head once they were inside. His mandibles hung loosely. “He came here to hurt you.”

“No.” Marcian didn’t want to but he found his head turning toward the front door, to what was out there now. Thankfully he couldn’t see the terrace from inside at all. “No... no he wouldn’t do that...”

‘Ro tried to guide him to one of the back rooms of the little house. “I don’t know that for certain. Not anymore.” He sighed and leaned his head down to brush their foreplates together in the familial way again. “But I couldn’t take the chance, Marcian, not after everything. I had... I had to shoot first. I’m sorry I put you in danger. If I hadn’t hesitated the first time...”

“The first time?” Marcian didn’t understand. Weren’t they partners? Hadn’t ‘Ro trained with Anotol for years?

“Anotol... defected from the Spectres months ago and I shouldn’t even be telling you that little but...” ‘Ro said quietly, his mandibles starting to flutter wildly. “The Council sent others to bring him back and he killed them. He killed them and sent pieces as a warning to leave him alone, Marcian. Then the Council sent me with orders to terminate. I didn’t want to but I had to. He didn’t make it easy. I got close to catching him a number of times, I wanted him to surrender. Then... then you told me he was here and... and I knew he planned to use you as collateral, I knew he would hurt you and probably kill you.”

That drum beat in his head was extremely loud for a moment and Marcian found that he desperately needed to sit to process what ‘Ro was telling him. “He... he said he wasn’t going to hurt me before you...”

“I couldn’t take the chance that he was lying.” ‘Ro said firmly. “So I took chance away. I’m sorry I had to do it in front of you.”

Marcian’s mandibles wobbled. He could still hear the gunshot. “...What happens now?”

“Now I call the Council and tell them it’s done. I provide proof and I clean up.” ‘Ro reached to touch him again, squeezing at his shoulders like proving to himself that he was really there. “You don’t need to be apart of any of that. Stay inside and stay back here until I tell you it’s okay, Marcian.”

He could only nod his head, staring numbly at his twin. “Are you okay?” He finally asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” ‘Ro said immediately. “I have work to do.” 


	28. Day 28: Abhorrent

In Service to the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2258

“I should have said something sooner, Sir.” Igni was careful to tact on the honorific. Vesimir was fuming with his mandibles flared wide and his teeth almost bared. 

“How long have you known?” The Primarch all but snarled at him.

Igni shifted on his feet. “I’ve had my suspicions for some time.” He said at length. “A few months ago, I caught her raising her hand to ‘Ro.”

“By the Spirits, what for?” Vesimir rubbed between his eyes.

“She had caught him and Marcian rough housing. It had gotten a little out of hand.”

“You stopped her?”

Igni nodded. “I did.” He said tightly. “I warned her that if i saw anything of that nature again that I would come to you.”

The Primarch pinned him with his dark stare, mandibles firm along his jaw. “You should have come to me then.”

“I should have.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Igni rocked a little on his feet. “I’m... not completely sure, Sir. I didn’t witness her strike ‘Ro, only threaten to. The boys, at the time, gave me no indicator that it was something that had occurred before. I thought she’d only lost her temper.”

The Primarch sagged back in his chair with a long and deep sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Ignatius. She’s their mother, my daughter...”

“You do what must be done whatever it may be.” Igni said readily. “When Elysia and I recovered ‘Ro in the woods, he told us a lot of things, Sir. This isn’t a single instance, this isn’t Marcilenas losing her temper, it’s a pattern of abuse. The boys have hidden this out of fear of what she might do. ‘Ro in particular.”

“How so?”

Igni had never seen him look so weary. “ ‘Ro protects his brother.” He said simply and let the implications hang between them.

The Primarch rubbed his eyes again. “I had thought the boys knew they could come to me with anything.” He said quietly.

“They’re afraid, Sir. As you said, she’s their mother and your daughter, and they’re only children.”

He sat quietly for a long time, resting his chin in his hands. “Send the boys in to speak with me, Ignatius. I want to hear all details from them before I make any kind of decision and what kind of decision to make.”

“Yes Sir.” Igni inclined his head and turned for the door.

“And Ignatius? _You_ can come to me with anything too. I expect you to when it concerns my grandchildren.”

“...Yes Sir, I understand.” 


	29. Day 29: Sacred

Temple Palaven: 2289

‘Ro squeezed at his hand periodically and Marcian squeezed back. He could hear his brother’s breath hitching under sporadic keens of misery. Marcian’s own joined, the feeling giving voice to his Spirit.

Their grandfather lay on the pyre and all of Palaven mourned. Robed in the bold cobalt of the Primarch, decorated with his many medals and other gifts for the Spirits he was about to join. Marcian thought he looked peaceful, even contented. His face lined with age and the electric purple of Parthia, for the first time in many years, wore a faint smile. Marcian didn’t want to acknowledge the fact it was just rigor-mortis, he preferred to think of it as his grandfather finally at rest.

‘Ro squeezed his hand again, tightly this time but the pivotal moment was nearing. The hardest moment. Traditional and important and utterly Spiritual but no less difficult. Marcian and ‘Ro had decided they would do it together. Together they had already carved their grandfather’s likeness into Palavenian pine and placed it at the base of the pyre along with pearlescent seashells from Parthia. A piece of Palaven and a piece of home, one meant to honor and the other meant to guide...

Marcian was the first to squeeze hands as ‘Ro started the fire, his own breath hitching, his heart sinking to his feet and beyond. The fire took and smoke with the scent of rain filled the air. His brother squeezed back so tightly it hurt. They spoke as one.

“Spirits guide you home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will be later in the afternoon/evening because I won't have internet until then. We're officially moving today, got the keys and everything last night.


	30. Day 30: Sturdy

In Service to the Primarch, Cipritine, Palaven: 2260

“What do you think of it?” Igni asked as ‘Ro hefted the beast of a rifle.

“It’s... really heavy.” He said.

Igni nodded, mandibles slanted. Heavy was an understatement. “Means it’s sturdy and properly balanced. If you miss your shot with this, you won’t be able to blame it on the rifle.”

‘Ro flicked his mandibles in a grin. “Is that your way of saying I get to shoot it?”

The Sentinel snorted. “That rifle would take your arm clean off if you tried.” He gestured to ‘Ro’s decidedly not sturdy physique. “You grow a little more, build a little more muscle, maybe I let you shoot it.” 

The boy frowned, mandibles drawn in. “I’ve seen miss ‘Lysia lift and fire bigger guns than this and she’s tiny.”

Igni laughed warmly and took the rifle back from his hands, holding it easily and securely. “Trust me, Elysia’s stronger than she looks. And, well, biotic.”

‘Ro huffed annoyance. “So you’re going to make me go all through basic before you let me shoot it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” He laughed again.

“I bet miss ‘Lysia would let me if I asked...”

Igni flicked his own grin. “You could try it, sure, but I bet she won’t.”

“Yeah?” ‘Ro challenged but he was smiling now, his dark brown eyes alight.

“Yes.”

“Okay. I bet you she’ll let me fire the rifle. And when she does... You have to finally give her that gemstone I saw you order.”

Igni’s mandibles fluttered wildly and a blush stained his throat. “Spirits tidbit.”


	31. Day 31: Surprise

Cipritine, Palaven: 2250

‘Ro squeezed Marcian’s hand, following behind Igni as he lead them to grandpa’s office. There was something big happening today, a surprise... He and Marcian had spent all morning trying to figure out what it might be. New toys? An Adventure with just grandpa and Igni? Those were fun! Or maybe a pet? It had been so hard to wait until after lunch to find out but now it was time.

Marcian squeezed his hand back as Igni opened the door for them. Grandpa was leaning against the side of the big desk and he was smiling, talking to a woman he’d never seen before. ‘Ro saw that she was barefaced and squeezed his brother’s hand even tighter, they’d never met anyone that was barefaced before. But when she turned to smile at them, he saw she had the brightest orange eyes he’d ever seen.

“Tidbits,” Igni called their attention in his deep voice. “This is Elysia Virim. She’ll be living with us now. She’s a Sentinel like me.”

“Hi miss ‘Lysia!” Marcian chirped all excited, letting go of his hand to give it to her.

‘Ro hovered at Igni’s side and squeaked his own hello, too nervous to do anything more than that. Igni patted at his fringe.

“ ‘Ro’s shy.” Their grandpa explained but his tones were more fond than he ever heard from momma.

“That’s perfectly alright.” Miss ‘Lysia inclined her head, still smiling. “When you’re ready, ‘Ro, I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done with january!I loved a lot of these word prompts themselves but I don't feel like I know Ro or Marcian all that well. So that in turn makes me feel like this month was really lacking compared to the previous months but even saying that I did have a lot of fun doing this. I probably will again soon but February is a busy month for me this year so not any time soon lol. When I come back I plan to have a different verse started#maybe Ro and Marcian will be apart of it


End file.
